Principles of lust
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Nueve relatos eróticos, full Ichixruki. no aptos para cardíacos ni de mente puritana! rewiew?


**Inaugurando esta nueva parte de mis historias, para ganar tiempo, antes de que el nuevo trabajo, el Taekwon-do y la UNI me maten; comenzaré a hacer lo que tanto estaba prometiendo hahaha**

**Este fic está dedicado a mi hermanita-mano derecha Carla Micaela "Orihime-chan", por todas las charlas que hemos tenido… los planes (Japón) y por haberme soportado con mi afán de ver sangre hasta morirme, siendo ella fóbica al líquido rojo… (me refiero a la peli El Juego del miedo V******** la recomiendo.)**

**Ahora, si, sin dar más lata, disfruten… este primer capi es bastante suavecito, pero no prometo lo mismo de los demás**

**Mata-ne!**

**PRINCIPLES OF LUST**

**One shoot-number one: **

**Dream Scape**

**Contexto: Karakura, en alguno días de esos… **

**Personajes: Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue y Chad (los tres últimos apenas son nombrados**

**Resumen: Rukia vive en el mundo de los humanos. Edades: **

**Rukia: 150**

**Ichigo: 15 años**

Estábamos solos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor. Tampoco había luz, porque la habían cortado, para hacer un perfeccionamiento de no se qué.

Ichigo se situaba al lado mío, mientras hacía la tarea de matemática. Yo me encontraba leyendo un libro, como siempre, pasándola bomba, mientras él se mataba por la escuela. Y decir que nada de eso se lleva al otro mundo, cuando uno muere.

¿Es injusto, no?

Pero, mamma mía, que de algo debía sobrevivir fresita-kun. Mientras estuviera… "vivo".

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo, intentando pensar. Estaba encantadoramente molesto por un problema que tenía que resolver y no podía.

-Maldito sea Tales y toda su puta comunidad –susurró él, mientras lo resolvía.

Finalmente hizo una sonrisa algo alegre, por lo que deduje que "Tales y toda su puta comunidad" le habían ayudado a resolver el ejercicio.

Parecía que los Hollows ni siquiera iban a asomar su máscara, porque hacía tres semanas que no había un solo aviso… esto sí que era muy aburrido…

Hacía calor. El aire no funcionaba. No teníamos luz… no sabía la hora que hacía. Y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar agitadamente, como cuando uno está a la espera de algo muy ansiado.

Suspiré, mientras él me dirigía una extraña mirada… una mirada que yo había comenzado a captar e interpretar… una mirada que me gustaba muchísimo.

Cómo no, le di el gusto. Dije dos palabras, que hicieron que no solo mi cuerpo temblara de emoción; también el de Ichigo comenzó a responder igual que el mío.

Con voz suave y dulce, una voz que solo él conocía, le demandé.

-Ichigo… bésame

¡Bingo! Ichigo me miró sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

Haciéndose el idiota y no sé por qué, me miró preguntando lo más estúpido de su vida…

-¿Qué?

-Que me beses

Ya podía notar, como la venita de mi frente comenzaba a latir y no exactamente de vida…

-¿Por qué?

-¡No es justo! ¡Tú _**siempre**_ tuviste la oportunidad de besar a una chica! Yo jamás pude besar a alguien. ¡_Quiero saber qué se siente_! ¡Y no por medio de libros de romance, shojos o los comentarios de Rangiku! ¡Así que bésame…!

-Tú lo has pedido. Enana.

Ichigo me besó con rabia, con fuerza. Otra vez. Como cada vez que estábamos solos. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

La primera vez que quise que me besara fue algo raro…pero placentero

**Flash back**

Ichigo se encontraba a distancia corta de mi cuerpo. Le miraba, pero él ni la hora. Siempre se portaba como un insolente conmigo. Pero lo raro era que comenzaba a actuar así cuando volvimos de la batalla de Aizen. Tal vez ya estuviera de novio con Inoue,… que era como una hermanita para mí. Al parecer…

Con movimientos suaves, para que no me viera del todo, me acerqué a su cuerpo. Le miré, mientras él seguía sumido en sus estudios. Con brusquedad, le quité el libro que tenía en sus manos. Y entonces, le tomé del rostro. Nos miramos por un segundo, sin decirnos nada. Estábamos esperando alguna respuesta por parte del otro, pero no íbamos a darla. Entonces, tal como siempre lo había leído en libros románticos, acerqué mis labios a los de él. Lo besé suavemente, con dulzura, con ternura, con muchísimos sentimientos prohibidos para mí, por ser una simple shinigami.

Mis labios se fundieron con los de él, haciendo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en el beso, en el contacto que había producido nuestra cercanía. Y entonces, él me respondió con fiereza, tal vez para asustarme. Me tomó de la cintura, con mucha fuerza; afianzándome hacia su cuerpo. Dejó sus libros de lado, prosiguiendo a la respuesta del beso. Al parecer, sus no tan queridas hormonas comenzaban a despertarse, porque tan pronto como pudo, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, enviando más escalofríos a mi espina dorsal.

-¡Llegamos! –gritaron Inoue, Chad e Ishida, interrumpiendo el momento.

Nos soltamos, algo sorprendidos y luego hicimos lo humanamente posible para no demostrar desde nuestro desconcierto hasta el rubor que comenzó a subir en las mejillas de ambos. Lo que no sabíamos era que, cada vez que nos encontrábamos, deseábamos otro beso,… y otro... y otro… una adicción difícil de lidiar.

**Fin del flash back**

El beso de Ichigo se intensificó y con mucho entusiasmo, comencé a seguirle el ritmo. Me gustaba el sabor de sus labios. Era dulce y la vez, sabía a fresa. Tal vez para hacer honor a su nombre. El nombre de la persona a la que había llegado a estimar muchísimo.

-¿Por…por…qué pides esto?-preguntó él, en cuanto el beso se acabó, muy estupefacto y tratando de recobrar la compostura

-Porque… te quiero… -dije sin querer. –porque te amo…

Ichigo me sonrió de una manera rara. Una forma que demostraba dulzura en sus ojos. No sabía que significaba, pero no era igual a la de antes.

-Idiota. ¿No había otra manera de decírmelo?

-No. Porque no dejaré que nadie más te bese. No mientras esté yo

Le di un corto beso en su quijada, mientras ascendía a su boca. Me detuve un rato, saboreando sus labios, mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza

-Oye, qué cursi-me interrumpió

Yo le golpeé con suavidad la cabeza, mientras me afianzaba un poco más a su cuerpo. Me recosté en su pecho, sin decir nada. De pronto, miré hacia arriba, como quien mira a sus padres cuando es muy pequeño. Sonreí con inocencia, con timidez. Le quería muchísimo, pero era verdad… ¿No me podía haber dado cuenta antes, de otra manera mis sentimientos?

Nooooooo, para nada. Sino, no era yo

Sonrió otra vez. Y entonces con una sonrisa que correspondía, le dije, más bien, le ordené autoritariamente. Él solo frunció en entrecejo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Bésame

-Como quieras

Otro beso. Uno más suave, más dulce. Parecía que ahora comenzaba a prolongarlo a propósito. Pero, después de todo, esto debía terminar. Aunque no fue así. El contacto se hizo cada vez más apasionado. Teníamos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos, solos… los dos… besándonos… hablando…besándonos… besos… eso era lo único que últimamente quería. Quería **sus** besos. Maldita sea, me había vuelto una adicta a ellos.

Era más que adicta…a él. Al shinigami sustituto… que había conseguido robar mi corazón.

**Emmm… no words… **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algún que otro rewiew mandándome a juntar flores (por no decir, mandándome a la mierda)? **

**Este one-shoot es una colección donde solo habrá temas bastante adultos. Lo digo, antes de que me echen en cara mi promiscuidad XD**

**Por algo, el título es "Principles of lust"… el título puede hablar por sí solo**

**Para más info, les diré que pasen por mi perfil donde estarán especificadas cada una de las historias que comenzaré a escribir. Así que vayan respirando hondo que de mi, ¡Tendrán BASTANTE bwajajajaja!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Ahora sí, espero que para los de Ichigo no Transilvania II, el lemmon haya sido de su agrado x3**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**PS: recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Chemistry-Life goes on –on the side D- [ojo, hay otra de Chemistry que se llama Lifre goes on-on the side K- que es más rápida, no se confundan –también la amo-]… no se bien de qué habla, pero la música tranqui es bastante inspiradora… jajaja **

**Como otro dato más, pueden bajarla (afiliándose o no…) a … (Obviando el www)**

**Les puedo prestar mi usuario para que bajen mucha más música j-pop:**

**(Usuario) bonnie89 **

**(Contraseña) haardrad. **

**¡Así que disfruten! (el servidor es tan bueno, que si es Internet de alta velocidad, tarda menos de un minuto en bajarse la canción)**


End file.
